Stuart Minkus
For the professor that hits on Topanga, see Stuart Stuart Minkus was a student that accompanied Cory, Shawn, and Topanga in elementary school. History *Had an enormous water gun for the highly anticipated water fight in "On the Fence" *Was noted for being very intelligent, as he was Feeny's choice to attend the geography bee in "Killer Bee" *Often assumed he and Topanga would end up as a couple, although that never happened. *Was willed to disappear by Cory and Shawn at the end of "I Dream of Feeny" and wasn't seen for another 4 years. *Accidentally discovered the secret of time travel at the end of one episode, only to discount it by saying "Nah." *Was horribly shaken when Feeny asked the class a big question that had no true answer. When told he was wrong, Minkus stood up and went to the nurse. *Appeared again in "Graduation," was upset because Cory, Topanga, and Shawn never spoke to him. **When Cory asked him where he had been, he simply said in the other part of the school and gestured offscreen. He then called to Mr. Turner, who hadn't been seen for a full season at that point. ** Later went on to form his own company, got married, and started a family. His oldest child is a son named Farkle Minkus, who appears as a main character on the sequel series. * Stuart is very wealthy and the CEO of his own company, Minkus International. ** He is also the head of the Minkus Family Foundation, a charity designed to help the less fortunate. Appearance "Boy Meets World" Season 1 *On the Fence (first appearance) *Father Knows Less *Cory's Alternative Friends *Killer Bees *Boy II Mensa *Teacher's Bet *Class Pre-Union *Santa's Little Helper *The Father/ Son Game *Once in Love with Amy *She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not *The B-Team of Life *Model Family *Risky Business *The Fugitive *Kid Gloves *The Play's the Thing *Boy Meets Girl *I Dream of Feeny Season 5 *Graduation (Final BMW appearance) "Girl Meets World" Season 1 *Girl Meets Maya's Mother (first GMW appearance) Season 2 * Girl Meets Farkle * Girl Meets Money * Girl Meets Legacy Trivia The writers had originally intended to name him "Stuart Lempke". In the DVD audio commentary, they say the name was changed to Minkus because it was found that there was an actual person named Stuart Lempke living in Philadelphia. Has a son named Farkle Minkus in the Disney Channel sequel Girl Meets World. He and Farkle have a very strong father-son relationship. As revealed in Girl Meets World, Stuart has gone on to become the wealthy CEO of a company called Minkus International and owns a helicopter. Regardless of his success, Minkus hinted he continues to have feelings for Topanga even after years since she married Cory. His wife is Jennifer Bassett, a pretentious girl Shawn dated at one point. Since marrying Stuart, Jennifer has become a much nicer person. '' '' Minkus, Stuart Minkus, Stuart Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Girl Meets World